lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
Back In Time Parts 1
This is the fourteenth story written in the series. This is a time-travelling Jack Shephard episode. The whole episode is a flashback from his point of view. *'Part 1' Flashback: Time-travelling Jack Time-travelling Jack Shephard was from The Island with his son, Christian Shephard II. Jack was in the hospital. Hello Mr. Shephard is everything alright? asked his assistant. Yes, and are there people by we have to do a surgery? asked Jack. Yes, Jack with Charles Widmore and Bob Crash. Bob and Charles Widmore were next to each other in the hospital. Jack was operating both Widmore and Bob. Bob wake up. Hello Bob, my name is Jack Shephard. How is it going with you? asked Jack. How could you being here, when you are this day on Flight 815? asked Bob. I am a time-travelling Jack. Widmore was ready. It's time to Mr. Widmore said Jack. Thanks that you saved my live said Widmore. I'm fine that you not killed me laught Jack. Widmore was going away. He's going to kill you soon said Bob. Jack was gone. Jack was runnin out of the hospital. What’s the matter, Mr. Shephard? asked another assistant. My son said Jack. Jack was finally out the hospital. He was riding with his car at Drive McCillin 03. He stopt and was going inside. Christian was holding at gunpoint. Don’t kill my son said Jack. And why not? You could never care for that kid. Give it to us and it’s perfect said the man. You, you don’t going to kill my son said Jack. Leave him alone. Do you want to be killed? asked another man. No said Jack. You got 1 day or child is dead. We’re at Sumprell Park Shield, the place behind the park said the man. Jack looked at the place. He saw the men going away. And now I have to wait for ideas said Jack to the barwoman in Drive McCillin 03. The whole place explode. *'Part 2' Jack wake up at the place. He was mostly dead. The barwoman was dead. Jack was taking the phone from the dead barwoman. Jack called 911. The police was coming. Hello Jack, I’m captain Derek Monrotale. What happened? asked Derek. 2 men were trying to kill my son, Christian Shephard II. Could you talk better about the persons? asked Derek. Yes, there was a man in a black suit with a masker and the other guy was just in the black. Hmm, we’ve heard more from this guy. What guy? asked Jack. The man in a black suit with a masker. Some people named him: Russel Kent. I think that’s his real name, but nobody every saw his face. Russel Kent, master in Astrology and some people think he can see the future, but it’s just a theory. Russel Kent had a child, Christiana Kent. But this child was gone with her mother, Jenny McDally. Russel was still here until 1 day, he was gone forever. On the 4th May of 1994. He was totally gone. We have searched his house, but nothing. Today this day people believe still that he is the guy and that he killed someone. Russel lived in The Forth House, not the Fourth as number. That man, he’s never captured to our team said Derek. He’s a totally genius. He even found our morse code to the president of the United States. He was in The U.S. Army, he’s best friend was Chris Colbar, the son of Derek Colbar. His father has the same name as me said Derek. Until this day, we don’t know who is behind that mask, but it’s a genius said Derek. Come we’re going said Derek. Derek and his team arrived at the place where the 2 men were hiding themselves. Come said Derek. Derek saw the 2 men and was walking to them. Hello guys, I’m Derek Monrotale. The man in a black suit with a masker was walking to Derek Monrotale. His was taking his knife and brought some scars in his face. Derek felt on the ground. I’m going to kill you said the other man. Jack shot at the other man who was an immediately dead. So there you are, Jack Shephard. Derek had bleeding scars. Here is you kid said the mysterious man. You’re not Russel Kent, isn’t it? asked Jack. Jack was taking his son away and the team taked Derek with them. Jack, I’m going to die, please go to Jennifer LaPorta, she’s not safe. Peter Chess is with her. Jack was runnin to Jennifer LaPorta. Who are you? asked Peter Chess. I'm Jennniffer said the scared Jennifer. You don't have to be scared for me said Peter. Don't come to touch me said Jennifer. What are you doing here anyway? said Jennifer. Jack! Are you there? asked Jennifer. Yes, do you have a child Jack? asked Jennifer. Yes, I have a son said Jack. What's his name? asked Jennifer. His name is Christian Shephard II, named after my father said the time-travelling Jack. Who is the .... Silence!! said Peter. You're now the owner of Oceanic Airlines said Peter. Peter was leaving, while at the same moment Bob was coming. You are a little bit dirty on your clothes said Jennifer. Do you have not dirty clothes? asked Bob. Yes, only I have to buy them, it's not funny to see you in dirty clothes laught Jennifer. Hahaha Jennifer said Bob. Bob and Jack were waiting in the Park. She's gone for 1 hour said Bob. I hope she's not shopping said Jack. Woman and clothes. Jennifer was back. What's the matter boys? asked Jennifer. So, we are the owners of Oceanic Airlines? asked Bob. Yes, Peter told me that said Jennifer. We have to go to Oceanic Airlines said Jennifer. I leave you there, so I'm safely said Jack. Goodbye Jack said Bob. It's your destiny said Jack, who was after that gone. Trivia *For the 4th time in a row, we see something from another perspective from archive footage from The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2. *It's also archive footage from You're Dead! Parts 1 & 2.